


american boy

by humanbehavior



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: renjun meets an american boy.





	american boy

**Author's Note:**

> jsjdjdjd i wrote this in one whole day so im srry for mistakes but uhh follow me on twt!
> 
> twt: lovepaintingg

renjun didn't know how he had somehow managed to become friends with a boy named , jaemin who was all the way from america. renjun , of course , was scared that it was somehow a fifty year old man secretly talking to him , but he was soon proved wrong as they had begun talking and video chatting on skype. jaemin was soft looking with his brown hair and his sparkly little eyes , renjun was glad he had become friends with jaemin as the other boy could have never gotten boring to talk to. renjuns friend , jeno had always thought him and jaemin were dating , always asking "how's your boyfriend?" and renjun protesting,"he's not my boyfriend! he's just a friend!"   
after a few skype sessions , renjun quickly realized he had feelings for this american boy. renjun realized this during one of their skype sessions and instead of avoiding it , he decided to just go with it and tell him.   
"hey…i uh have something to tell you." renjun began.  
"hm? what is it?" jaemin asked , curious.  
" i wanna be upfront about this so uh , here it goes. i like you. no scratch that , i love you. "  
"oh."  
"sorry , if i just ruined everything it's just that i realized it and i don't wanna hide anything from you."   
"no no! it's okay…i like you too…" jaemin mumbled  
"what did you say?" renjun asked softly  
"i like you too…" jaemin shyly told him  
" aw you're so cute!! also we're dating now , no excuses. "   
jaemin simply laughed at renjun quickly claiming it , but he too , already agreed. 

as soon as the skype call had ended between the two , renjun quickly fetched his phone and called jeno.   
" jeno guess what?" renjun giggled  
" are you and jaemin dating now?" jeno guessed  
"how did you..how did you know…"   
"it's only a matter of time."  
"oh my god , bye." renjun quickly hung up on the other and smiled at nothing except the fact that he was dating the most perfect person ever. 

summer had quickly arrived and renjun was absolutely ready to do nothing all day except sleep and maybe eat. that was his plan until jeno texted him _hey binch u wanna come to la with me?_   
renjun was confused as jeno had also said he had nothing to do all summer , but apparently not. renjun quickly texted him back saying sure. the days came quicker to the date that he would be going to la.   
june 5th had quickly came and the next thing he knew was he was on a plane going to arrive in la in fifteen hours. if renjun was being honest all he did on the flight was eat , sleep , and listen to music which was reasonable in his point of view because what else do you do on a fifteen hour flight? 

when jeno and renjun had landed and grabbed their luggage , jeno handed him a blindfold ,"put this on." renjun had stared the other in disbelief ," listen i don't know if you're into bdsm , but keep your kinks to yourself alright?" jeno stared at him and said ,"turn around."   
renjun had no decision but to unless he had wanted to die in LAX. jeno had began walking while holding renjuns hand so he wouldn't wander off and die in a foreign country. jeno had abruptly stopped and renjun quickly asked, "jeno what's happening? why'd we stop moving?"   
jeno didn't reply instead renjun had felt soft hands taking off his blindfold which he knew immediately were not jenos. once his blindfold was off and his eyes had adjusted to the lighting , he saw something or someone he never thought he would ever see in real life , jaemin. 

"oh my god.. this can't be happening." renjun whispered with tears in his eyes.  
"what's wrong?" jaemin said while engulfing the other in his arms , comforting him.   
" i just….never thought this would happen. i love you so much" renjun sobbed.   
"i love you too. stop crying now , you make me wanna cry now." jaemin laughed.

once renjun had arrived at jaemins house all he could say is ,"wow your house is really nice.."   
jaemin softly smiled at him," ah thank you!! uh also since i knew today be coming to la i told my parents that you would be staying here for the days that you would be in la and i hope thats okay….?"   
renjun glanced at him and grinned," oh gosh , really? thank you!! where are your parents so i can meet them?"   
jaemin quickly held renjuns hand in his hold and began walking towards the kitchen and renjun saw two adults which he could only guess were jaemins' parents. jaemin cleared his throat and his parents quickly looked up from what they were doing on their phones and jaemin said ," mom , dad this is renjun , my boyfriend."  
renjun shyly looked back and greeted them.  
"oh thank god. i thought you were making up things like you had a boyfriend from china , but turns out he's very much real. nice to meet you." jaemins' dad said  
jaemins mom glanced at renjun and smiled "oh he's so cute!! nice to meet you , renjun."

jaemin quickly said goodbye and soon slept with renjun as jaemin had planned a big day ahead. 

in the morning , renjun had woke up at the early time of seven am. renjun wasn't sure how long it would take jaemin to wake up so he did what any reasonable being would do , he waited and did his makeup. jaemin had woke at least two hours later and renjun unfortunately , was not done with his makeup still.   
"renjun" jaemin whined , "come back and cuddle with me"   
" i thought you said you had planned something for me today?" renjun questioned.   
jaemin sighed , getting up from his bed and went to the bathroom. they had then begun to get ready and soon left the house after they had gotten ready and ate breakfast.   
during the day , jaemin would take renjun to his favorite places and would show him cute items saying ,"this looks like you!!"

at the end of the day , the two had ended up at a boba shop , simply just talking and enjoying the others presence.   
" you know i really enjoyed this day so much , jaemin. also , i love you so much" renjun told him.  
"thanks , i love you too." jaemin giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how to end things at all but uhhh pwease give me sum criticism thank uuu
> 
> twt: lovepaintingg


End file.
